Perfection
by kiwi4me
Summary: He was perfect. She was perfect. But with perfection, there comes a price. This price may just be their fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

><p>She stared through the window for quite some time. She turned her head hoping to get a better view of what she was looking at, but it was hard to see. She could make out the blonde hair, which she immediately thought of her best friend, but she couldn't make out the person she was talking to. She knew for a fact the figure was a male, and slightly taller than the blonde. She contemplated on walking in and acknowledging her friend in order to find out who the mystery man was. She huffed and crossed her arms wondering when the blonde, if it was her best friend, were going out again. She shrugged and made a note to ask where the blonde was.<p>

-o-o-

"So you're telling me that you, Ino Yamanaka, is a virgin?" the male said incredulously.

"Psh," she laughed, "… you wish!" she grabbed her drink, "… I said I haven't made love."

"But…" the male looked confused, "… doesn't that mean the same thing?"

Ino couldn't help laughing as her head tilted back with her chair leaning the same direction. The male in front of her joined into the laughter and for a moment she couldn't help smiling.

"Okay, okay," the male broke out of the laugh after taking a drink from his glass, "… seriously Ino," he became serious, "… I've known you for a long time," he looked reminiscence, "… are you telling me you just have something casual…?"

"Well," she started giving off a smirk, "… and if I say I am?" she quirked an eyebrow wondering if he was going to take the bait, but he figured through her routines long ago.

"Ino," he sighed, "… weren't you dating that one guy?"

She shrugged as if it was nothing, but she felt his hand tugging her arm causing her to look at him a bit confused.

"Ino," he started, "… what happened?"

"He just wasn't the one," she nonchalantly answered, only to feel him squeeze her arm slightly.

"Ino," he said more seriously, "… what happened."

Ino watched the way his eyes, small almonds staring intently at her and she couldn't help feeling the sense of protectiveness emitting from his being. She relaxed and gave a small smile knowing his intentions.

"He said I was nothing but a whore," she rolled out as if it was nothing new.

"HE DID WHAT?" he slammed his glass against the table shaking hers. His hand, once on her arm, was fisted as if he was ready to pounce on anyone who dare press him.

"Calm down Cho," she patted his shoulder, "… it's alright."

"ALRIGHT? No, it is NOT alright Ino," Chouji stood quickly letting the chair fall behind him, "… I am going to…"

"Chouji," Ino stated his name in a tone that tells him he should deflate himself or be attacked by her, "… sit down."

"But Ino…" he started wanting to bolt out of the restaurant in order to find the culprit who called his best friend names.

"Chouji," she starts again, "… I am okay. There is no need to make matters worse."

"I was only giving him what he deserves," he pouted.

"Let's just drop it," she said with a sigh, "… beside, Shika doesn't know so…"

"Shikamaru doesn't know?" Chouji raised his voice in shock.

"He will never know," Ino glared, "… am I right?"

"Yeah but…" he started, but was silence by the deadening glare of his friend.

"Cho," she smiled touching his arm, "… I appreciate you being worried, but don't. I can handle myself."

"I know," Chouji shrunk in his seat wondering if it was best to hide this news from their best friend.

"Cho," he looked up to see another glare, "… you know what he would do if he finds out, so don't you dare."

"Ok, ok," Chouji nodded with a deep sigh.

"Well, I better go Cho," Ino got up and gave her long-time friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the restaurant they were in.

On her way down the crowded street, she noticed a man who she hasn't seen in a while. She walked quicker hoping to catch him before he disappears like so many other days. As she was close enough to reach out her arm to touch him, she noticed he was looking at someone and she couldn't help looking toward where he was. Her bright blue eyes caught a sight of a woman with pretty lavender hair with caramel eyes. She couldn't help smirking as she walked closer now beside him.

"She is beautiful," she commented not taking her eyes of the female.

"Well, hello to you to," she heard him say knowing he would be smiling behind that awful mask of his.

"Who is she?" she asked wondering about the male's fixation.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I'm just curious," she looked toward the male to already see his eyes on her.

"There is no reason to be," he looked at her and noticed her eyes are wrapped in confusion.

"Hmm," she smirked, "… alright then," she decided, "… I was getting jealous."

"Jealous?" he mumbled before smirking, "… Ino Yamanaka is jealous of another woman?"

"And if I say I was?" she questioned with a knowingly smirk.

"Then I would say," he leaned in closer to her face, "… good."

"Good?" she couldn't help laughing at the statement knowing it had no effect on her, "… you're a sneaky, sneaky man Kakashi-sensei," she whispered innocently and was about to continue her fun, but a voice interrupted her.

"Ino?" a male walked toward the blonde and she couldn't help smiling.

"Ben?" she grabbed him into a hug for almost a whole minute before letting go.

"I saw you from over there," he pointed, "… I knew it had to be you."

"Really? That was so far though," Ino questioned.

"I wouldn't be able to forget your hair," he started holding her hand, "… your figure, or your beauty."

"Okay," Ino pulled her hand away from his grinning all the while, "… what do you want?"

"What?" he stared shocked.

"I'm kidding!" Ino laughed shaking him off the shock, "… I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ben smiled and she wanted to just fall in his arms, but the figure beside her caught her back into reality.

"Kakashi," she turned to the mask man, "… this is Ben," she looked at the male, "Ben, this is Kakashi."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Ben bowed properly.

"Same to you," Kakashi nodded.

"Listen Ino," Ben looked toward the blonde, "… I have to head out, but if it is alright, can we hang out soon?"

"Of course!" Ino hugged him, "… I'll call you later ok?"

"That's great," he smiled happily, "… It was nice meeting you Kakashi," he bowed then kissed the blonde's cheek, "... I'll see you soon."

"I can't believe he is back," Ino said to herself almost in a surreal experience.

"Who is that boy?" Kakashi asked.

"He is a man Kakashi," Ino smirked.

"My apologies," Kakashi looked to where the man left.

"Oh dear," Ino giggled, "… is my dear Kakashi sensei jealous?"

"If I say I am?" Kakashi reiterated her question before they were interrupted.

"I would say," she walked up to him as they were merely body to body, "… good."

"You know," he said tilting his head down, "… you, Ino, are a sneaky woman."

"And you know you love it," she leaned up, but before their lips touched someone from the corner of her eyes caught her attention, "… I suggest we continue this another time," she smiled, "… you know where I live," she winked as she walked toward the person who interrupted their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

I decided to put up this long overdued story. It won't be a long story, but I really have an infatuation with this couple. I hope you all like this as well.

Love,

Kiwi4me


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

"… I suggest we continue this another time," she smiled, "… you know where I live," she winked as she walked toward the person who interrupted their kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oi!" she called out, "… long time no see stranger," she smiled.<p>

"Hey Ino," the male turned away from her as he started walking away.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Home," he stated.

"Oh, can we hang out before you go home?" she questioned.

"Nope," he said monotone.

"Ok…" she couldn't help feeling that he didn't want her around and it made her angry and depressed.

"Are you going to follow me?" he questioned tilting his head toward her.

"Until you tell me what's up," she stubbornly said.

"Fine," he sighed, "… what is with you and Kakashi?"

"Why?" she couldn't help asking, "… does it bother you?"

"Yeah," he stuffed his hand in his pocket as they continue walking.

"Just like you and Temari," she smiled softly seeing his face fill with confusion to his normal state.

"That is different," he finalized.

"How?" Ino questioned, "… I wasn't happy with it, you're not happy with my relationship with Kakashi; seems like the same to me," she hypothesized.

"He is much older than you Ino," he lectured, "… you know his reputation. It's almost as bad as Jiraya's."

"I appreciate your concern," Ino sighed, "… but let me live my life the way I want to."

"Do you really want to live your life this way?" he questioned as he stopped walking.

"I'm sure your genius mind already know that I have a reputation of my on," she sadly smiled, "… there is not much change I can make now, can I?"

"Ino…" he breathed out.

"It's true Shika," she laughed a little, "… and it's okay, besides, I'm glad one of us is doing well in the relationship realm."

He could tell she was hurting, but why is she just letting everyone dictate who she is? She never let anyone tell her what to do or who she is for as long as he could remember so what changed? Was it because so many things had gone on in their lives that even he didn't see the destruction that was to come?

"Stop Shika," she gave a sly smile, "… you're going to get a brain tumor trying to figure out unnecessary things."

"This isn't unnecessary Ino," he gave a slight pout as they continued walking.

"Well, whatever you call it, forget about it," Ino grabbed his arm, "… beside, you have much more to worry about. Trust me when I warn you: be prepared."

-o-o-

She yawned as she stretched out her body walking into her room. She turned off the light and unbuttoned her bra underneath her midriff tank. She pulled it out and crawled into her bed feeling the coolness tickled her skin. A small smile crept itself onto her face as she felt a presence she recognized. She heard him unzip his vest, gloves, and shoes. She knew he would be naked in a few seconds and her heart begin pounding excitedly as she lay happily ready to be touched. She heard his footsteps close in on her and felt the bed shift in weight as he got on. She felt his fingertips trickle up her leg, shaping her cheek up toward the arch of her back and toward the jawline of her face. She couldn't help remembering the few times this had occurred between them and it has been so long. She felt his arm encircle her and she felt so safe, so warm.

She turned to him and saw the colors of his eyes: brown and red. She smiled and touched his face to feel only his skin. She rolled on top of him and he let her as she wrap her legs against his waist. She leaned down to kiss him. She wanted it to be a quick kiss with nothing: no emotions and no feelings, but it was. It was intense, fierce, and passionate. She hated it and he knew it, but he let her do what she wanted with him and he was fine with the situation. He already knew that tonight, she was in control of what she wanted and he knows she needed this freedom. So tonight she can bite him, she can scream, she can scratch him as hard as she could, she can pierce her manicured nail into his skin till it drew blood and he wouldn't care, because tonight, she was in control.

-o-o-

He watched her sleeping as her chest rise and fall. He watched the way strands of her hair would tickle her face causing her sleepy attempt to remove them. He listened to the way her breathing was calm and soft. He listened to the way she would mumble a few words before going back into soft breaths. He wonders if she had any idea what was going on, what their relationship stands for, what it meant. He smiled wondering if she knew that he was avoiding her, hoping to avoid situations like these. He, a man who is always in control, always knows what to do in time of trouble, was not in control when around her. She is young, beautiful, and broken. He was sure that her friends know, but what more can they do for her, but be a shoulder to cry on? In all honesty they could be in his situation right now, but he was positive she would never let it happen.

He touched her face gently as she leaned against it a little. He remembered returning from a mission and was out on a walk when he saw her reflection off the windows of the shop. He didn't expect her to follow him, but she did. He supposed she was wondering why they haven't done _this_ again for so long, possibly.

"Kashi," she spoke softly eyes still closed, "… don't leave…"

"Are you trying to keep me for yourself, Ino?" he questioned playfully.

"MM hmm," she smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"But I have a lot of ladies to pleasure," he tested her.

"And I have a lot of men," she countered opening her eyes slowly.

"I have an appointment," he smirked.

"Cancel," she said rubbing her hand against his chest, "… I miss you," she admitted softly.

"What was that?" he joked leaning closer to her.

"I miss you," she said prideful catching his lips, "… stay."

"I'm not Kiba," he commented.

"No," she sighed, "… or else you would stay," she rolled away from him and sat up.

"I guess I'll get up," she sighed again, "… I had a great time," she kissed him once more, "… if you need to leave, go on," she headed to her bathroom, "… but if you avoid me again, you are dead," and with that she closed the door behind her.

Kakashi knew that was his cue to leave, so he got up, dressed, and left knowing that returning would only make it harder to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I adore Ino and though I love Naruto and Ino together, I can't help grinning like an idiot when writing about these two!

Hope you enjoy reading!

Love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**liltle: **I would say it is an AU, only because I havent seen any recent Naruto episodes since the first season... so... yes? And I love their interaction too ^_^

**winterwinds:** I also love the sibling bond between the three. I find it entertaining ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

"I guess I'll get up," she sighed again, "… I had a great time," she kissed him once more, "… if you need to leave, go on," she headed to her bathroom, "… but if you avoid me again, you are dead," and with that she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ino headed over to her best friend's house knowing that he would enjoy her company at the time. She knocked on the door of the Nara's and waited for someone to come.<p>

"Ah Ino," Shikaku smiled, "… looking for Shikamaru?"

"Yes sir," Ino smiled, "… mind me asking how it went last night?"

"You'll find out," Shikaku laughed as he called for his son.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted in his usual tone.

"Let's head over to Cho's," Ino offered.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," he glared behind him to where his father sat smirking.

"Oi," Ino grabbed his arm, "… let's go. I will not say it again," she dragged him out of the house and said her goodbyes before shutting the door.

"Must you always make me do things," Shikamaru questioned.

"Yup," Ino smirked, "… so what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru faked.

"After I left," Ino laughed, "… marriage?"

"Ino," Shikamaru breathed out, "… Temari and I are not going to marry."

"Come on!" Ino exhausted, "… I know I don't like her and all, but you two are always together," she looked at him before a smile appeared, "… I mean rarely do I have you for myself."

"That sounds wrong," Shikamaru commented.

"I hear nothing wrong with that statement," Ino laughed out placing her hands on her hips.

-o-o-

"Kakashi," a familiar voice caught the jounin's attention.

"Yes Naruto," he continued looking at his book.

"Do you know where Sakura went?" Naruto asked looking around the training field.

"She didn't come this way," Kakashi looked up to where the blonde stood, "… why are you looking for her if you don't mind me asking?"

"Eh," he rubbed the back of his head, "… I kinda said something…" he ended nervously.

"Is it bad?" he questioned noticing the posture of his former student.

"Well…" Naruto started scratching the side of his head, but jumped when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Naruto!" Ino stomped toward the blonde, "… what the hell did you do!"

"I… Ino…" Naruto backed up seeing the fury in her eyes.

"Tell me now!" Ino grabbed his collar and stared him in the eyes, "… I will kill you."

"It was an accident!" He blurted out, "… we were just dueling and then… and then…" he blushed bright red.

"Did you…" Ino looked at him almost curiously, "… touch her?"

"What?" Naruto's eyes were wide and he couldn't help wanting to run, "… it was an accident!"

"So you did," Ino said softly and glanced toward the male before smirking, "… you touched her breast."

"We were dueling!" Naruto defended himself as she neared him.

"So are you telling me you didn't like it?" Ino smiled slyly as she was mere inches away from him.

"Uh…" Naruto wasn't sure which the right answer was.

"Tell me," Ino grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, "… do you like it Naruto?"

"Ino…" Naruto couldn't help blushing feeling strange at the moment.

"Go ahead," Ino let go of his hand, "… feel it."

"But Ino…" Naruto was about to remove his hand but Ino demanded once again, "… feel it."

Naruto squeezed softly to feel how firm it was and not long was both his hand around her breasts feeling it up. He knew the flesh was underneath the clothing, but it was so nice and round that he couldn't help liking how it felt on his hand. After a few minutes of fascination, he remembered it was Ino's breasts he was fondling and he jumped back.

"What did you say to her?" Ino couldn't help laughing noticing him trying to compose himself.

"Um," Naruto gulped, "… I said it felt like…" he looked shameful, "… pillows…"

There was a few seconds of quietness before the female blonde blurt out into strings of laughter.

"You…" Ino tried but continued to laugh hysterically, "… you…"

"It isn't funny!" Naruto pouted.

"You…" Ino tried once again and failed.

"You touched Sakura's breast and said it felt like pillows," Kakashi made himself noticed once more, "… is she mad at you?"

"Yeah," Naruto hung his head.

"You…" Ino inhaled deeply to stop her from going into a panic of laughs once more, "… Sakura isn't mad," she couldn't help grinning; "… she is embarrassed."

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"You called her breasts pillow," Ino shrugged walking toward Kakashi, "… what did you think of breasts when you first felt one?"

"Are you asking for my experience?" Kakashi smiled.

"No, I'm asking the guy behind you," Ino spoke annoyed, "… yes you."

"Well," Kakashi rubbed his chin and couldn't remember his first time feeling one, "… I will say this. Naruto," he looked toward the boy, "… whether it felt like pillows or not, the breasts of women's are precious. They are like jewels; you must polish them and hold them with care."

"Jewels?" Naruto thought about it, "… okay…"

"Oi, Ino!" Chouji ran up toward his friend, "… so you were hiding here."

"I didn't know you were the one looking for me," Ino smiled, "… or else I wouldn't be hiding."

"Hey Chouji," Naruto waved.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi," Chouji added noticing the male.

"I'm going to go apologize," Naruto turned around to walk away, but Ino stopped him.

"Hey," Ino grabbed his arm, "… I'll join you."

"But…" Naruto started.

"Hey Cho," Ino turned around, "… I'll meet up with you in a bit okay?"

"Sure," Chouji waved it off like it wasn't the first time this happened.

"Okay," Ino turned back to the blonde, "… let's go."

"Fine," Naruto breathed out walking off.

"Bye Kakashi, bye Cho," Ino waved goodbye walking beside the blonde boy.

"Hey Kakashi," Chouji caught his attention, "… would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is on your mind Chouji," Kakashi waited for the question.

"Is it true," Chouji's gaze was even, "… you and Ino."

Kakashi had to think about what he would reply back. He knew Chouji and Ino are great friends; the jounin already knew he knows the answer to his own question.

"It depends on what you hear," Kakashi answered.

"Sexual intimacies," Chouji continued, "… are you having sex with her."

"I believe you already know the answer to that question," Kakashi stood his ground wondering what would come out of this interrogation.

"Do you care about her?" he questioned knowing that the answer would come with a consequence no matter if it was right or wrong.

"Yes," Kakashi spoke as if he knew something was wrong.

"Love her?" Chouji quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are you questioning me Chouji?" Kakashi was about to walk away when he couldn't. It dawned on him that he fell for this trap and he already knew who was holding him.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi started, "… Lady Hokage would not like it when she hears you using your jutsu on a companion."

"But she wouldn't mind when she knows," Shikamaru retorted, "… beside, this is important Kakashi."

"Do you not believe that I care for her?" Kakashi was forced to turn around to face the one holding him.

"I know you care," Shikamaru announced as he step toward the older male, "… the question is whether she cares for you."

"What do you mean?" the silver haired male questioned.

"Ino is not a slut," Shikamaru let the male go, "… she lets people in and out too easily," he turned to Chouji before looking back toward Kakashi, "… we have been there when she broke apart," he spoke sternly, "… though we love her more than we wish, we worry she is using you for her fulfillment."

"You two do not need to worry about me," Kakashi felt a little touched by their concerns.

"Remember this Kakashi," Shikamaru walked away from the older male, "… don't fall in love with her; you will hurt her more than you think," and with that the two younger male walked away without a glance back.

"Well, that was interesting," Kakashi wondered what they meant by what they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Here is part 3! Hope you all like this :) and thank you for the reviews!

love kiwi4me


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

"Remember this Kakashi," Shikamaru walked away from the older male, "… don't fall in love with her; you will hurt her more than you think," and with that the two younger male walked away without a glance back.

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Ino laughed, "… he's apologizing."<p>

"It doesn't sound like it," Sakura crossed her arms.

"Come one Sakura," Naruto pleaded, "… I'm sorry."

"First you said it was a pillow," Sakura blushed a little, "… now you say it's a jewel… they are two different things you know…"

"But…" Naruto breathed out exhausted.

"Okay, I have a solution," Ino smirked.

"No Ino, your solutions always ends up a mess," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto come here," Ino called out and the male blonde walked over slowly.

Ino grabbed his hand and with a swift move place his hand on the pinkette's breast.

"What are you…" Naruto and Sakura called out in shock.

"Feel it," Ino stated, "… what do you really feel and take your time."

"I do not approve of this!" Sakura tried to stand but stopped feeling his hands fondling her, "… Naruto?"

"I will give you a better answer," Naruto looked determined as he felt her up not noticing the redness all over her face.

"You're welcome," Ino whispered in her best friend's ears as she walked out quietly.

-o-o-

"There you two are," Ino called out running up to her friends.

"Hey Ino," Chouji waved, "… sorry, we had to stop by somewhere."

"Eh?" Ino quirked and eyebrow, "… where'd you go?"

"Nowhere important," Shikamaru commented as they headed inside the restaurant.

"Hm," Ino knew something was up, but she decide to ignore it, it wasn't her problem.

-o-o-

"A mission?" Kakashi questioned as he entered the office.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade nodded, "… you should be gone for three days. If you need more time, then do it."

"Understood," he nodded and wondered how he will accomplish this task in a short amount of time.

-o-o-

"Ino," his voice floated against her face and she smiled.

"Kashi," she reached her hand out, "… come, come."

"Did I wake you?" he asked smirking.

"No, I was just coming out of a coma," she rolled her eyes and looked at him, "… you okay?"

"I'm alright," he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come lay beside me," she spoke softly as he did as he was told, "… you didn't stop by the hospital?"

"I knew you know how to clean wounds," he smiled once more, "… two birds one stone."

"Now, now Kashi dear," Ino touched the scar on his arm, "… you are getting my sheets dirty."

"It's not like I haven't made them dirty before," he laughed softly and she sighed.

"Fine, you win," she smiled and headed to the closet for extra towels, etc.

After she healed his wounds she watched him softly. He still looks a bit hurt and she had a feeling it wasn't on the surface. She reached her hand and touched his face and kissed him letting him know that she was there for him. Though she may not settle with anyone, she sure as hell would be there when they need it.

"Are you waiting for me to talk?" he asked leaning his head against her shoulder.

"If you want," she laughed softly running her hand through his hair.

"I rather stay this way," he admitted kissing the curve of her neck.

"Kashi," she started, "… are you worried?"

"About what?" he asked, yet knew what she was going to say.

"Are we considered together?" she asked a bit unsure.

"I suppose," he didn't lift his head.

"Hm," Ino thought about it and for some reason, Kakashi seems more down than normal, "… Oi… Kashi."

"Hm…" he breathed out nuzzling into her curve.

"I thought we were considered," she turned to him and laughed, "… sexual."

"Well," Kakashi laughed softly as he lifts his head to face hers, "… I think that category sounds better."

"I'm sure you do," Ino smirked and kissed him once more pushing the thoughts of figuring out what was wrong in the back of her mind until tomorrow.

-o-o-

She thought it was strange seeing him still beside her, though she wasn't complaining. Normally he was the one to wake before her, but it seems he was more exhausted then the both of them expected. She touched his face down to his jawline to his shoulder. She continued to just watch him and though she was worried, she knew he would just say he was fine. She kissed him on the forehead before she settled back into cuddling him and falling back to sleep.

-o-o-

"Oi! Ino!" there was noises coming from the window and she sat rubbing her eyes wondering what was going on. She turned to the side to see him gone and she sighed. She got up and headed to the window where Kiba was throwing rocks at it.

"Kiba!" Ino called out as she opened the window, "… are you trying to break my window?"

"Sorry," he apologized, "… I knocked but nobody opened! We have a mission!" he called up.

"Oh, ok," she waved him, "… I'm going to get dressed. Be down in a bit."

-o-o-

"Are you alright?" this time he questioned her and she laughed.

"Yeah," she sat up on her bed and looked toward the floor, "… hey Kashi, if I tell you, promise me you won't do anything."

"That depends," he said placing his hand on hers.

"I know we have been trying for a long time to keep things going smoothly," she looked at him and smile, "… but I know we have hit a bump in the road."

"What is going on Ino?" he sat beside her watching her smile slowly itched downward.

"On my mission," she didn't look him in the eye, "…. I realize something."

"You want people to know," he spoke watching her face turn toward him.

"Not necessarily," she laughed, "… many know already," she sighed, "… Kiba told me something that got me thinking."

"And what would that be," he wondered.

"Nothing," she smiled toward him, "… let's go to bed."

"Ino," he touched her shoulder, "… I can't sleep here."

"What do you mean?" Ino look confused.

"I can't stay here anymore," he got up, "… I know what you want. I cannot give it to you," he turned away from her, "... sorry."

"What?" Ino got out of bed, "… how do you know what I want?" she was furious and confused, "… what makes today any different from any other day?"

"Listen Ino," Kakashi started as he turned to her, "… I care about you," he blanked out his emotions, "… but I do not love you like you do me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Here it is. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading!

love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36:** I wanted to apologize for not giving you a shout out for reviewing chapter 2 and thank you for reviewing chapter 3! I wanted Naruto a bit less experienced hahaha. Is that mean? :)

**winter winds:** Thank you for reviewing. Are you trying to hint at me? :) Honestly I was going either way, I suppose we will see in the end, won't we? ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

"Listen Ino," Kakashi started, "… I care about you," he blanked out his emotions, "… but I do not love you like you do me."

* * *

><p>There was a moment of silence before she started to laugh.<p>

"We never talked about love Kakashi," Ino looked at him incredulously, "… I care for you too, but what made you say what you did?"

He didn't say anything, but he turned and was about to walk away when she spoke once more.

"They got to you," she realized and sigh falling back first onto her bed, "… damn."

"You knew?" he questioned a bit angry for being in the dark.

"Don't get angry Kashi," Ino breathed out, "… you should've known when this started going on," she turned her head to face him, "… what did they say that got you worked up?"

"I'm leaving," Kakashi felt a bit embarrassed, yet confused by the whole situation.

"Wait," Ino said patting the empty space beside her, "… come, let me tell you something ok?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Kiba told me that he hasn't seen you with any ladies as of late," she caught his attention, "… it isn't because of me is it?" she questioned laughing softly, "… because I haven't gone with anyone and it is definitely your fault."

"Are you blaming me for the lack of interest in you?" Kakashi questioned leaning against the door.

"Correction. I have plenty of interest, but none is better than what I already have," she looked him dead in the eyes as she was saying this.

"So it is my fault," he walked closer to her, "… that you are not getting fulfilled?" he said hovering over her.

"Hm," she smirked and rolled her eyes, "… you are so egotistic."

"Not the first time I heard that," Kakashi smiled.

"Hey Kashi," she laid there looking up at him as he looked down at her, "… we are perfect aren't we?"

"That depends on your definition of perfect," he smiled leaning down placing a kiss upon her pink lips.

-o-o-

"Hey Ino, can I ask you something?" Sakura looked at the blonde who continued to stir her coffee.

"Sure, what's up?" Ino looked up and smirked, "… did you play nice with Naruto?"

"Huh?" the pinkette blushed before catching herself, "… that was a sneaky move Ino!"

"Oh come on, you know you wanted it," Ino couldn't help laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Ino," Sakura gritted out, "… stop it."

"Fine, fine," she laughed once more, "… is something wrong?"

"Just a question," Sakura sat straight and looked right at the blonde, "… are you and Kakashi in a relationship?"

"Neh," Ino gave a confused look, "… what kind of question is that?"

"I just want to know," Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, "… I hear others talking. Just want to know from the source herself."

"Heh," Ino smirked, "… if I say no, would you believe me then?"

"Pssh, I know you better than that," Sakura waved it off, "… oh yeah. The other day, you were with Chouji in the restaurant right? I didn't even recognize him."

"Yeah," Ino nodded, "… he's looking good these days."

"Ino…" Sakura spoke with uncertainty and assumptions.

"No," Ino said dead serious, "… it's like saying you and Lee…"

"Got it," Sakura stopped her knowing what she meant.

"Hello ladies," a voice spoke smoothly toward them.

"Genma-san," Sakura nodded toward him, "… are you hear to eat?"

"Well, I'm actually here to meet someone, but she seemed to have stood me up," Genma said scratching his head.

"Such a sad terrible thing to hear," Ino admitted with a smirk, "… did you give her the usual line?"

"Oi, Ino," Genma gave a small pout, "… come on, I'm not that bad."

"True, you're not," Ino looked him up and down before turning back to face Sakura who looked a bit appalled.

"Well, thank you," Genma laughed, "… mind if I join you two?"

"No, it is alright," Sakura said uneasily wondering what was going on with her friend. It isn't like she doesn't flirt with everyone, but she seemed a little, less flirty? She wasn't sure, but something was a little off.

-o-o-

"I saw you with Genma," Kakashi said as he lay beside her, holding her from the back in his arms.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Ino smiled.

"I do not get jealous," Kakashi kissed her bare neck.

"He is still handsome," Ino admitted, "… he may meet your standards."

"Hm," was all that he said as he pulled her closer in.

"Would you be mad if it was him holding me instead of you?" she questioned closing her eyes.

"Would you be mad if I was holding Sakura in my arms?" he questioned back.

"Is she at my standards?" she asked.

"I may have to check," he laughed.

"If she says yes, you may," she smirked, "… if you could get Naruto off her mind that is."

"You don't think I can?" he questioned moving grazing her shoulder with his fingers.

"Hm," she grinned, "… you can, but it won't be for long."

"A challenge, then," Kakashi whispered in her ears.

"You already lost," Ino laughed and faced him, "… they are dating."

"It doesn't mean anything," he smirked.

"Your two pupils together and the old man breaking them apart," Ino laughed seeing him frown being called old, "… it would be a spin from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"You hid that information from me," he looked at her.

"I guess you are getting old," she laughed again.

"Your being mean Ino, does it come with your beauty?" he questioned as they are nose to nose.

"I am only saying the truth," Ino smiled, "… old men are wise aren't they?" she asked seeing his face lighten up, "… and experienced," she finished with a playful whisper causing the male to smile.

"You are a sneaky one dear Ino," He whispers as their lips close in.

"Kiss me already," she smiled and their lips touched.

Ino wanted to not feel the comfortable with him, but it's there. She didn't want him here, but she does all at once. He is beautiful and she could never stay away from him if she tried because she needed him. Yet, she also knows that she could live without him if she tried. As they pulled away from one another, she couldn't help questioning what it was that makes her feel like when they are together, they are the perfect match. Realistically, what is a perfect match? She doesn't know, but the more she looks at him, the more she is starting to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

love kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Thank you for reviewing!

**winter winds-** Thank you for your input and I also normally dislike Naruto and Sakura, but I guess I felt bad for them hahaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

Realistically, what is a perfect match? She doesn't know, but the more she looks at him, the more she is starting to know.

* * *

><p>"You love her?" Genma asked as he sat on the stone.<p>

"Who?" he questioned.

"Ino Yamanaka," Genma rolled her name so casually, "… I know about you two. You love her?"

"I'm surprise you didn't ask how the sex life was," Kakashi looked up at him from the book.

"And I'm surprised you didn't get rid of those books when you have the girl," Genma smirked.

"Hm," Kakashi closed his book and waited for whatever Genma was going to say.

"Fine, how is she?" he asked with interest.

"She is great," he answered.

"Great?" Genma's face quickly turned into a thinking one which made Kakashi speak.

"Why did you ask me if I love her?" Kakashi wondered.

"People has been talking," Genma placed a hand in his pocket, "… saying you are being used and all that junk."

"I am not," Kakashi stood, "… I have a choice. You think I am being used too?"

"Well," Genma took an intake of air, "… Ino has a reputation. She is hot, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if it's good for you."

"I know her reputation," Kakashi explained, "… I made my choice."

"I'm not here to judge," Genma rephrased, "… I just wanted to know if you love her, since you are with her every night."

"Have you been following me?" he questioned startled.

"Me? Nope, but many people are," Genma leaned in closer, "… watch your back or…" he leaned back, "… just make it public. Everyone knows already."

"I don't know," he admitted running a hand through his hair.

"Look, are you afraid that it will be real once it gets out?" Genma question and he didn't say anything, "… because if you are, break it off now before things get more complicated."

-o-o-

"People are watching us?" she looked at him startled before a smirk appeared, "… so what. Let them see us," she stood and was about to open the curtains when his hand stopped her.

"I don't want us to have to show ourselves," he cautioned.

"Are you afraid of coming out to them?" she questioned, "… if you are, you should leave and never come back."

"Strange," he said letting her hand go, "… Genma said along the same line."

"He's right," Ino looked at him in the eyes, "… if you have a problem with what we are doing, tell me now, or I will continue assuming that there is nothing wrong."

"I have no problem with what we are doing," Kakashi breathed out looking at the curtains, "… I have been told of things."

"About?" Ino questioned and leaned against one leg realizing the answer, "…. Me. What did they say?"

"It's nothing," Kakashi walked closer to her, but she stopped him.

"Listen, it is something or you wouldn't be like this," she crossed her arms, "… they called me a slut."

"No," Kakashi leaned back with his hands in his pockets, "… just let it go."

"I get it," she couldn't help feeling disappointed; "… you think I'm using you."

"That's not it," he tried.

"They told you to be careful of me, now you are worried," Ino breathed out and sat on the side of her bed, "… go on. Tell me I'm wrong."

Kakashi knew that there was no hiding it. He was worried. Ino is beautiful and filled with so much that nobody knows. He finds her interesting in every mind-boggling-curve-settling ways. He never wanted to say that he has found a woman who is compatible with him, who would care for him as much as she did. In a way, he views them as perfect. They fit together like a piece of a puzzle and he didn't want to say it. He could tell she wasn't happy at the moment, and he doesn't blame her. He really isn't the man everyone thinks he is, but she knows, that's why she waits.

"Hey," Ino called out as she fell sideways onto her bed, "… I'm going to bed if you don't say anything."

"I am not worried about our relationship," Kakashi admitted as he sat beside her, "… come on, sit up."

"Nah," she continued to stay where she was, but was pulled up, "… thanks for going against me."

"Listen," Kakashi started, "… I care a lot about you," he rubbed her face, "… I am worried not of our relationship, but of me."

"You were doing well until it was about you," Ino smiled.

"I don't know if I can make you happy. Everyone has been telling me that I should worry you would leave me high and dry. I do not care about that," he stated seeing her look away from him, "… I am worried that I will not make you as happy as you should feel," he places his forehead against hers, "… that's my confession."

There was a moment of silence before she started to laugh and he was confused.

"I am happy," she touched his face, "… you make me very happy and there is nothing anyone can say to say otherwise."

He watched her carefully as she continued to smile at him as if she knew in the end, everything was going to be fine. He kissed her and knew exactly was she wanted to do, so he broke the kiss and nodded softly to her. She stood and walked over to the window where the curtains shut the outside from looking in. She reached both hands toward the curtains, holding both in order to separate them. As she pulled the curtains to the side, to see a few people watching in shock that they were founded out. She just grinned as they ran off leaving no one there to see the love they have.

"Chickens," Ino said as she turned to face him, "… am I scary?"

"That depends," Kakashi chuckled.

"On?" Ino pushed as she walked toward him.

"When you know what you want," he admitted, "… and stop at nothing to get it."

"I am always successful though," she giggled straddling him, "… aren't I, Kakashi sensei?"

"I feel old," he kissed her shoulder.

"Remember what I said about old men," Ino couldn't help laughing.

"I do," Kakashi looked into her eyes, "… were you right?"

"Absolutely," Ino spoke softly kissing the man that held her heart.

-o-o-

"Naruto!" Sakura threw a punch at his shoulder, "… what is wrong with you?"

"But Sakura…" Naruto whined, "… I can't help it…"

"Listen to me," she glared "… stop being perverted or I will kick your butt all the way to to a whole 'nother village, got it?"

"Got it!" Naruto straightened up.

"Well, aren't you two lovebirds doing well," Ino called out as she walked towards them.

"Hey Ino," Sakura waved.

"Are you two dueling?" Ino questioned.

Sakura and Naruto were waiting for a snide remark, but there was none and it caught both of them confused.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "… Naruto here kept being perverted though," she egged.

"Really?" Ino smiled, "… hm."

Sakura frowned knowing that this wasn't Ino, or at least the Ino she knows and love. She watched as she talked to Naruto to see her not as touchy as she would be. She kept her hands to her sides, her smiles held nothing within them, and the conversations did not turn sexual in any way. Conclusion: something is wrong.

"Naruto, can you let me talk to Ino for a bit?" Sakura interrupted and watched Naruto walk off before speaking again, "… what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Ino shrugged, "… why you ask?"

"You seem," Sakura couldn't place her finger on it, "… different."

"I guess you can say," Ino gave a tilt of her head and a sad smile, "… I'm tired."

"Of all the sex, I'm sure," Sakura tempted rolling her eyes.

"Hm," her best friend just smiled and looked away.

"Seriously," Sakura grabbed her arm, "… why are you tired? Of what?"

"Life," Ino answered as she sighed and looked toward the grounds filled with trees.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," Ino looked back at her friend, "… how are things with the dork?"

"Alright, I guess," the pinkette shrugged and continued though she knew that something really is wrong with her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There are about 2-3 more chapters! :)

love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** You are so funny :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

The conversations did not turn sexual in any way. Conclusion: something is wrong.

* * *

><p>"Hey," the female ran up to him, "… they finally came out."<p>

"This might be bad," the pineapple headed male muttered leaning against the tree.

"Does everyone know Sakura?" the other male asked concern.

"Yes," Sakura nodded and held a mixture of sadness, confusion, and anxiety within her emerald eyes.

"You said she has been acting different, what do you mean?" the concern was evident in his voice.

"Well," the pinkette thought back to her conversation with her blonde friend, "… she said she was tired of life…"

"What?" Chouji stared in shock, "… she isn't planning on… on…"

"No Chouji, she isn't," the genius spoke up as he leaned away from the tree to stand, "… since they became open about their relationship, there has been many complication."

"Like what?" Sakura was curious noting the way her blonde friend tends to be less enthusiastic about things.

"Well," Chouji shifted his gaze unsure, "… she just came back from a seduction mission and she… well she…"

"What happened Chouji," Sakura was concerned as the male stuttered.

"She was bleeding badly," Shikamaru finished tucking his hand into his pockets.

"What?" Sakura knew it was impossible for Ino Yamanaka to come home with blood on her skin, especially hers when it comes to seduction missions. She was pro at that subject, so the pinkette held fear in her eyes.

"She reported and when she headed home, Chouji and I saw her," Shikamaru continued, "… we asked why she was bleeding and she said she was distracted."

"Distracted?" the emerald eyed female knew she was just repeating what she was being told, but what the hell is going on?

"Yeah," Chouji nodded and his face was still filled with worry, "… she isn't herself, is she?"

"Come to think about it," Sakura remembered, "… she was coming back from her shift from the hospital and I happened to have spotted her before my shift," she paused and continued, "… she said something that made me confused."

"What did she say?" Chouji asked interested.

"She said, '_It's sad knowing that no matter how hard you try, it is never enough_'," Sakura phrased, "… I thought she was talking about the patients, but now…"

"She asked me something a few days back," Shikamaru admitted as he phrased her, "…'_what does perfection mean to you?_"

"What did you say to that?" Chouji asked.

"I told her there is no such thing as perfection, but there is a possibility of getting close to it," the pineapple headed male finished and breathed out a sigh.

He breathed out deeply. Shikamaru may be a genius, but he avoided any form of relationship tactics. He knew something bad would happen, but he also knew that Ino was never the type to go hidden. She was just too vibrant. He could tell the other two were also worried about the same troublesome blonde.

"She is going to be heart-broken again," Chouji said sadly looking toward his mahogany eyes.

"Naruto told me that Kakashi-sensei had been on multiple missions consistently," Sakura informed, "… he barely has time to recover."

This caused the two male's eyes to held shock in them. They knew that the news of the relationship of Kakashi and Ino would be big, but this was too much.

"Shit…"

-o-o-

The silence was long, too long for either one of them. She looked at him for a moment and looked away. The room was dark like always as they sat on the edge of the bed. There was a respectable space between them as they continue to say nothing. There were no movements by either one of them and it seemed as if they wouldn't move. She gave off a deep sigh as her eyes continue to look to her floor. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. What the heck are they going to do?

"Oi," she spoke gently turning to him, "… what's wrong with you?"

He turned to her and his eyes were lazy. He enjoys staying with her, there was no doubt about that, but he has just been doing so many missions lately that it unnerved him. He breathed out looking away before turning back to face her.

"Tsunade knows," Kakashi informed her.

Ino stared blankly at him before she tore her gaze away from him. Her blue eyes held a mixture of anxiety, anger, and surprised. She leaned back until her body lied on her bed. Closing her eyes and thinking to herself, she understood what was happening. She concluded: she doesn't like this at all.

"That's why you have been on missions nonstop," she stated facing him.

"That's my conclusion as well," he sighed and slouched forward, "… she wants me busy."

"Why does everyone have to get in the way?" Ino whined as she sat up quickly scooting closer to him, "… tell me Kakashi," she eyed him for any help, "… what we are doing isn't a crime."

Kakashi looked at her. Her eyes were held with any form of hope and he smiled. What was he to do? They had already spoken to each other about their relationship and settled whatever else they needed. They opened up to others about them, yet they receive the same spectacle look. He sighed and touched her face softly.

"I have another mission," he stated placing his forehead against hers, "… I leave in the morning."

She sighed knowing fully well the reason behind it. Her anger wasn't toward him, but toward everyone else. She nodded slowly and lifted her head to look at him. A kiss, that was all she could really give him at the moment and he took it like it was his last drop of water.

"Let's sleep then," she said softly as they broke apart.

He nodded and they placed the sheet above them as he held her close. She could feel his breathing against her neck and his arms wrapped around her. She wondered how there could be a whole in perfection. She shut her eyes closed and thought about him instead of everything else.

-o-o-

"Ino," she rolled her name behind the desk, "… sit, I have a mission for you."

"Hai Tsunade sama," Ino sat and listened to the older female before examining the file that was handed to her.

Her blue eyes could see through the woman's false exterior and knew she was brewing with annoyance. Was what Kakashi and she had annoying to others? She shook that thought and figured she didn't care as she watched the woman speak some more. She really couldn't find the respect she once held for her leader as she bowed and left the room. To her home she went walking down the street passing the crowd that looks at her before walking off again. She rolled her eyes at the scene and figured it didn't matter.

"Ino!" a voice called out and she turned to see who it was.

"Hey Naruto," she waved and stopped.

"Where are you headed?" he asked as she continued walking.

"Home," she shrugged, "… mission," she added.

"Really?" he said a bit surprised and caught himself, "… I wasn't… you know… um…"

"Naruto," she laughed a little, "… did you do something to Sakura again?"

"No…" he shifted his eyes, "… I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks?" she had to stop for this, "… Naruto? The Naruto is thanking me?" she feigned shock as her hand touched her forehead in a swaying motion.

"Stop that," he laughed, "… if it wasn't for you then Sakura and I…"

"You're welcome," she decided to say as she continued to her home, "… I'm glad you're both happy."

"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his head, "... um, what about you and Kakashi sensei?"

She stopped and looked at him. Where was he asking this question from? She was going to delve further into her question, but decided he was curious. So, with a smile on her face and a nod, she answered.

"We are doing well."

-o-o-

He breathed out into the open night sky as his hands dug into his pocket. His fingers were itching to take his pack of cigarettes out, but he decided against it. As he dragged his feet home, his mind was filled with worry. Why was Ino sent out on a mission by herself? He knew she could handle seduction missions since it was her forte, but why was she alone when having to go hand to hand? He didn't understand and that was why he had walked into the Hokage's office questioning her.

He rubbed his hand against his scalp as he stared at the moon. Tsunade wasn't pleased with him barging in and it seemed she didn't even care about what he was saying. He gave off a grunt as he walked a little quicker. All she said to him was that his former teammate can take care of herself. His scowl deepened as he continued to walk toward his home. Poor Chouji doesn't even know that Ino had gone out on a mission or his heart would've been filled with worry. Shikamaru decided against telling his good friend as he carried the worry alone.

-o-o-

"Good job Ino," the Hokage spoke up, "… you did well."

"Thank you Tsunade sama," she bowed.

As she walked home, she knew he was gone, funny how it seemed to happen that way. Every time he left for a mission, she stayed. When she had a mission, he returned. If she was stupid, she wouldn't think anything of the situation, but she knew better. The Hokage made it that way, didn't she?

Her eyes held a glare as her lips curved downward. Once she was in her room, she groaned loudly. She stomped to her bathroom and prepared for a long shower, since she needed to clear her mind. Her thoughts, though, continued to stray back to the silver haired male. She closed her eyes and hoped he was alright. She had to admit, she missed seeing him. It has been more than six months. Maybe she was starting to love him or maybe she already did. She gave off a deep sigh and decided she better finish up her shower knowing that a mission might pop out of nowhere.

-o-o-

He sat against the tree as he read his book. There wasn't anything better to do these days since a certain female blonde happened to be gone, again. He frowned underneath his mask knowing fully well what Tsunade was doing. He looked to the sky and wondered if she was alright. He wished he could just leave to find her, but he knew better than to do something against the Hokage's orders. He forced his eyes back down to the same page he had been staring at for the past hour. He missed seeing her. He knew what they had was going to wring his heart dry and right now, he did feel dry. No, worse. He felt like there were cracks all over his aching heart and the beat was barely there. He didn't feel anything as much when it was compared to how he felt with her. He gave off another breath realizing what he was thinking and agreeing with himself, he came to the conclusion: he had fallen in love with her, Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know I made Tsunade the bad guy, but it is because she has the power to seperate the two. There are two more chapters left! Hope you enjoy!

Love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

Every time he left for a mission, she stayed. When she had a mission, he returned. The Hokage made it that way, didn't she?

* * *

><p>A year, a whole year has gone by and he truly wanted to scream out loud, but he didn't. Instead, he stared and stared at nothing as if it was something. He heard footsteps nearing him and he just continued standing where he was. He already knew who they were and he wasn't surprise at all for them to come to him. He slowly turned and offered a smile underneath his mask.<p>

"Shikamaru, Chouji," he greeted, "… what can I do for you?"

He could tell they were worried. About what? About him? Their eyes were scrutinizing him as if he was a puzzle that needed to be solved.

"It's about Ino," Shikamaru spoke up after cutting his gaze from him.

"She isn't avoiding you," Chouji quickly added.

"I know," he nodded and gave off a sigh as he grabbed his book from his back pocket.

"She misses you," Shikamaru watched the older male.

"It is mutual Shikamaru," Kakashi admitted as he opened his book.

"She hasn't been back yet," Chouji spoke up after the quiet that spilled over them, "… she was supposed to be back a few days ago."

Kakashi inwardly felt his heart stop. She was supposed to be back already, but she wasn't. His feature took on the look of worry as he looked to her two closest friends. They looked worried as well which means what they said was true.

_Ino…_ he thought hoping she was alright.

"I spoke to Tsunade already," Shikamaru informed as the two looked at him, "… she said to give it a few more days."

"A few more days?" Chouji spoke up in retribution, "… what the hell?"

"She may be dead," Kakashi said it with so little emotion that the two younger male stared at him.

He turned away from their faces and couldn't help thinking about her. If she was dead or taken as a hostage, he wouldn't forgive himself. He looked at the two male once again who gave him an intense glare before speaking.

"We should speak to Tsunade together," he offered as he closed his book and placed it inside his back pocket.

"Why?" Shikamaru crossed his arms and watched the way the older male stiffen, "… why not Chouji and I only?"

"This is not the time to argue," Kakashi said a little too sternly.

"What makes you think she would change her mind if you speak to her?" the pineapple head egged on.

"Shikamaru," Chouji tried to reason, but his best friend interrupted him.

"Why do you care if she dies or live?" Shikamaru stared with such intensity, "… we have reasons because we knew her since we were infants. She is our best friend and we love her," Shikamaru walked up to him, "… why do you care?"

There was another silence that spilled onto them and Kakashi couldn't help wondering about his question. Though he already knew the answer, he wasn't sure if the two boys were ready for his confession, but at this moment and time, there wasn't any room to budge.

"She's my girlfriend," he said softly as Shikamaru's intensity decreased slightly, "… and I love her."

There was a small silence before the genius's lips curved upward and Chouji smiled. He supposed that was what they wanted him to say since coming to see him. He felt as if he was played to their strings, but the more he thought about it, the more his confession reign true.

"Let's go then Kakashi sensei," Shikamaru smirked as he placed his hands in his pocket and head to the direction of the Hokage.

-o-o-

She was done, finally done. She felt tired as she stared up at the sky. The ground felt comfortable for once as her breathing slowed. She felt content for some reason and sleeping seems like a great idea at the moment. Images of her friends passed through her mind like sparks reminding her of those she loves. The image of a silver haired male stayed in her mind and she smiled. She wondered what he thought of her as she lay on the ground wishing for sleep to envelope her. She wanted to touch him, see him smile at her again, and feel his lips against hers. She frowned. It has been way too long and she hated it. A cough was caught in her throat as she tried to push it through her esophagus. Blood trickled down the corners of her lips as she couldn't help smiling.

How terribly sad this was. She, Ino Yamanaka, lying on the ground getting her perfectly cleaned hair dirtied. She laughed; oh it was a cackling laugh. She looked up at the sky once more as a small white cloud passed by.

_Only if life was that easy, huh Shika?_ She thought with a smile.

She breathed out a sigh as she just stared blankly at the now clear sky. It seemed like such a perfect day. The breeze was soft, the sky was clear, and the sun was warm.

She smiled again. So this was what perfection was. It was a perfect day, yet filled with so many sacrifices. To receive, you must give. She heard someone coming toward her and she prayed it wasn't an enemy, because she swore she killed them all already. She held her breath as the footsteps hit the ground. She turned her head slightly, but was stopped by a hand. Her heart froze as her eyes slowly moved up the arm to face who it was.

"Kashi," she breathed out with a smile, "… thank goodness it was you."

"Hello to you too," he smiled down at her, "… you look terrible."

"And you looked better," she grinned.

"I'll bring you to someone to heal you," he attempted to lift her, but she her face held pain.

"That hurts more than I remembered," she admitted as he lay her back down.

"I'll get someone then," he quickly said as he was going to get up.

"It will be too late," she smiled at him and he wanted to just scream.

"I have to do something Ino," he stared helplessly at her.

"Stay," she said softly and he nodded.

It was quiet as he continued to observe her wounds. He ripped a long piece of what he was wearing to wrap around the wound across her chest. He ripped another to wrap around her shoulder and another around her leg.

"You should just take that off," Ino laughed.

"I'm sure you would like that," he said playfully soft.

"I would," she smiled and watched him take off his outerwear.

He watched her stare at him and he couldn't help seeing the love in her eyes. He wanted to hold her, but he knew she would feel more pain than comfort.

"Grab my hand," she ordered gently, "… I want to touch your face."

He did as he was told knowing that that arm where the shoulder was pierced may never work again. He placed her hand against the side of his face softly landing on his cheek. He ran her thumb like she normally would down his scar on his left eye. He continued watching her as she kept smiling as tears begin to well up in her eyes. He curved her fingers gently against his mask and pushed it down to reveal his lips. She laughed softly as she watched him kiss her fingers.

Tears and more tears slid down the corner of her eyes as she saw nothing but blurs. She felt his thumb on her cheek. Her smile widen as she closed her eyes.

"Are you falling asleep?" he questioned as she felt his voice next to her ear.

"If I say I am?" she whispered.

"I'm not done," he admitted with a smile as he heard her laugh once again.

"What more do you want from me?" she asked smirking.

"I want to kiss you," he admitted hovering above her lips.

"I do too," and once the sentence was finished, both lips met.

Soft, sweet, and desirable; that was what she would remember their kiss was like. She stared at him and he stared at her. He could sense others coming toward where they were and prayed to Kami that they hurry.

"Hey," she said softly breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey," he spoke in the same softness.

"I love you," her smile did not falter, but his did.

"Who said anything about love?" he questioned softly receiving a giggle from the female.

"I do, it's true you know," she breathed him in: cinnamon and brown sugar. She laughed as he reminded her of a holiday.

"I love you too," he admitted as he leaned down to her ears, "… so don't go dying on me."

"Sure," he heard her say as he back away from her to face her.

Her eyes, half lidded, and her smile slowly losing its hold at the corners. She was getting colder and he knew what was going to happen. He squeezed her hand, but she didn't feel it.

"Kashi," she spoke softer then before as he listened to her breathing slowed.

"Ino," he wondered what was taking the others so long as he waited for her to continue.

"Let's get married," she offered as her eyes closed, "… after this whole mess, let's get married."

"I'm not husband material," he said softly leaning toward her.

"I'm not wife material," she laughed, this time so soft he had a hard time hearing her voice.

"What about kids?" he asked trying to keep her awake feeling the others closing in on them.

"Maybe," he could tell she was trying to smile, but it failed her expectation.

"I want at least one," he admitted feeling her weaken.

"Okay," she whispered softer, "… one then."

"Ino," he felt her heavy.

"Boy or girl?" she questioned hoarsely.

"Boy," he whispered.

"Girl," this time her smirk showed for a split second before it fell flat.

"Name?" he asked feeling her leaving him.

"You decide," she could feel herself drowning and she felt like drifting away with the current.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her ears as he felt the pulse against her wrist stop.

"Ino!" he heard them scream out as they neared him and he quickly pulled up his mask.

He continued to hold her hand as he just stared lifelessly at the body before him. Perfect, wasn't that what they were? He could hear the cries and screams, but it slowly blurred with the noise as her voice echoed in his ears.

_I love you._

His eyes looked upwards to the sky and realized how beautiful the day was. How can the day be so beautiful when someone he loves is gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was the actual ending! It is so tragic and sad, but the next chapter would be the alternate ending. Will it be sad? You'll have to wait and see ^.^

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **Thank you! :)

**winter winds- **Thank you! I'm glad it wasn't because you just dislike my story. Thanks for reviewing :)

**sanna-** Thank you! Finland? Wow... I am honored! ^_^


	9. Alternate Ending

**Kakashi and Ino: Perfect**

_By kiwi4me_

Previously:

His eyes looked upwards to the sky and realized how beautiful the day was. How can the day be so beautiful when someone he loves was gone?

* * *

><p>Kakashi decided he hated Kami. He hated Tsunade. He hated everyone and everything. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as he stood quietly causing the others to look at him in confusion. He turned his back to them and wanted to run. Run away from everything and run away from the god damn job he was in. If he was claimed a traitor, then so be it. He didn't care anymore. Was this how Sasuke felt?<p>

"Ba… ka…" he heard her voice and he turned so quickly his head reeled from the turn. He ran toward her and kneed down grabbing her hand. She was warm again and he couldn't help admiring Sakura for her healing abilities.

"Were… you…" she tried to gain her breath, "… run….ing… away… from me?"

He could tell she was angry and confused as she didn't open her eyes as more blood dripped from her mouth.

"I was going to join you," he spoke softly as the three stared in shock.

"Li…ar…" she cackled, "… you… thought I … was… dead," her voice became soft again, "… bastard."

"If I say I did?" he questioned causing a smile from the female.

"I would kick your ass," she whispered and her breathing even out once again.

-o-o-

He went to see her every day since she was brought back to the village hanging in his arms. The beeping from the sound of the machine and the silence in the room, he never felt so alone. He sat beside her bed watching her chest intake air and exhaled it once more. Her face was clear of blood that spilled from her lips. Her hair was combed and brushed every other day from the pinkette.

He stared at her face whispering for her to open her eyes. It went on for the longest time before he got tired and laid his head down to sleep. He couldn't lose her. She was and is everything to him. He couldn't help smiling through this long awaited wake from the woman who had taken his heart. She wanted to get married; Ino Yamanaka wanted to wed. She also said she loved him. He wanted to cry, but then again he felt too happy to do so. He hated how she crawled into the center of his heart and made a home and he he hated that he never wanted her to leave.

He sighed and brushed a piece of strand from her porcelain face. He wanted to see her eyes again.

-o-o-

"Just admit it!"

"No," he said it nonchalantly.

"Who are you trying to lie to?" she questioned him incredulous.

"No one," he walked toward her.

"Hm," she smirked as she sat at the side of the bed, "… sure."

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he sat beside her.

"You said you love me," she reminded him with a smile as she scooted closer to him.

"You did as well," Kakashi felt her body leaned against him, "… first, I might add."

"I said it because it was true," she looked up at him, "… you said it because I was dying."

"No," he shook his head and grabbed her hand softly, "… I meant it."

She couldn't help the bubbly feeling wrapping against her heart as if it was suffocating her. His eyes were so openly exposed to her and she almost wanted to cry. Her cheeks were starting to hurt because she was smiling so much. He cared about her more than she could imagine. She remembered hearing him, feeling his warmth, and seeing his face. She was thankful for surviving and healing fully after a couple of months. Though people were still giving her judgmental looks and questioning eyes, she honestly wouldn't care anymore. He was all she cared about now, no one else.

"Did you mean it when…" she whispered kissing him, "… you want to marry me?"

He looked at her and smiled. He kissed her once again and laughed.

"Do _you_ want to marry me, is the question," Kakashi watched the way her blue eyes danced.

"Of course I do," she laughed, "… obviously I asked first."

"No," Kakashi looked at her, "… you said 'let's get married'."

"It's the same thing," Ino shrugged with a laugh as Kakashi smiled.

"I don't think so," he commented.

"Oi Kakashi," she pouted, "… are you trying to tell me something?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he leaned in to kiss her.

This time, it was different. The kiss was much longer, but it felt nice. When he leaned away, she slowly opened her eyes to see him lift his hand to reveal a small box. She stared at it, then at his face, and back to the box. She watched as he opened it gently to reveal a ring glistened with diamonds. She continued to stare at it before breaking her eyes off the object to his face.

"Marry Me," he commented softly watching her.

She was still quiet and he wondered if this was even a good idea to start with. Was she really serious about marriage or was she just saying that because death was nearing?

She wondered if this was a good idea. Did he really want to marry her or was he justafraid to lose her? Is he only doing this because of her?

"I don't want you to be force into this," she said softly watching him with worried eyes.

"I love you," he stared deeply into her eyes, "… marry me."

"Is that a statement or a question?" she smiled.

"Does it matter?" he asked breaking into a smile.

"I suppose not," she looked at the ring once again and back to his face before a smile broke out, "… yes."

"That took you longer than I thought," he laughed putting the ring through her married finger.

"You're lucky I didn't say 'let me think about it'," she smiled and kissed him.

"Would you have?" he questioned interested.

"If I say yes?" she smirked.

"Then I would have to make you say yes," he leaned quickly against her causing her to fall back first onto the bed.

"Are you going to rape me Kakashi sensei?" She feigned fear.

"If I say I am?" he licked behind her ear.

"You sneaky old man," she laughed and caught his lips before he said anything.

"You are my wife now," he breathed her in and continued sucking her neck.

"Just because I am your wife doesn't mean you have the right to me," Ino informed with closed eyes.

"Hm," he breathed out kissing her jawline, "… yes, but you love me too much to say otherwise."

"And you desire me too much to stop even when I say so," she laughed letting him take control.

"Maybe you are right," he kissed down her neck, "… maybe I am."

"We haven't done the ceremony," she reminded him as she closed her eyes once again feeling the heat he was making as he moved up once more.

"Don't need one," he mumbled against her neck as he kissed her once more.

"What if I want one?" she questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow watching him.

"I will do whatever you want," he looked at her and smiled.

"Anything?" she questioned as thoughts of what she could do flowed through the recess of her mind.

"Yes," he nodded leaning in for a kiss, "… but giving you to another I wouldn't do."

"Really?" she pouted, "… what if I want a taste of something new?"

"You wouldn't," he smirked against her skin, "… you're in too deep."

"Hm," she smiled as she hid her blue orbs from the world, "… yet I'm breathing."

"I'm drowning," he admitted hovering above her, "… how is that I'm not dead?"

"You are sneaky," she whispered after a few seconds against his ears as he leaned in, "… I guess that's why we are perfect, neh?"

He hovered above her again and watched her eyes and smiled. Maybe, maybe not. She probably didn't mean the two of them being sneaky, he knew better. Though the two of them had fooled around for a while, though they admitted to people about their relationship, though people try to stop them, he realizes that there was no way he would ever forget her. He loves her. She loves him.

"Yes," he agreed as she laughed and he caught her opened mouth greedily.

_Yes we are._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And here it is! The last of the story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this.

**Reviewers:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** hahaaha I hope you are happy now. :)

**winter winds- **Thank you, I am glad you like it even though it was sad. Hope you like this! :)


End file.
